Component 12. Adolescents Activities. Develop and pilot test a self-assessment instrument for parents to determine the risk status of their child for developing problem behaviors Apply for an R01 to test the validity of the self-assessment measure and develop norms and valid cut-off scores. Develop protocol for providing feedback from the self-assessment instrument. Develop a self- directed change package focusing on adolescents and their friends that includes the creation of a videotape for families to prevent engagement in problem behavior in unsupervised settings; pilot test this intervention. Examine the effectiveness of a self-administered videotape intervention versus a self-administered videotape intervention plus teacher-boosted administration of the materials through pilot testing. Through a pilot test, examine the effectiveness of a self-directed computer "game" teaching the skills of the ATP program. Pilot test coordinated approaches for systematically increasing prosocial behavior among students in the school setting. Establish collaborative relationship with local community task forces to design, pilot and assess the effectiveness of community-wide prevention programs. Key staff. Forgatch, Dishion, D. Andrews